Adjustable measuring tapes for all types of work are well known in the art and have been assembled and used in various types of dispensing and recovery devices. However, where accurate measurements are needed, such tapes fail to achieve and keep the accuracy desired.
In particular, in carpentry work where accurate measurements for a reveal or setback are needed, these tapes and other forms of jury-rigged measuring devices fail to provide the desired accuracy needed. Further, many of these measuring devices cannot be reused.
The carpentry aspect regarding measuring and marking a reveal for the installation of casing trim about windows, doors, medicine cabinets and the like, and an adjustable and reusable measuring device for establishing reveals and setbacks, is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,435B1 citing prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,513,258; 5,737,844 and 5,123,172. Other similar prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,195,904B1 and 5,775,036.
These prior art approaches indicate that an improved adjustable and reusable measuring gauge is always needed for establishing accurate measuring and marking.